A document acceptor is a device that determines whether documents, such as currency bills, are genuine or counterfeit, and stores the accepted documents. These devices can be used in many automated machines found in retail kiosks, self-checkout machines, gaming machines, transportation parking machines, automatic fare collection machines, vending machines, and the like.
In operation, if the document is authenticated the document acceptor retains the document and places it in a storage container for later collection. If the document acceptor rejects the document, the document acceptor returns the document by pushing the document out and the user must remove it from the slot in which it was placed.
The storage container has a limited capacity and once a storage container is filled with documents, the storage container can be removed from the document acceptor and replaced with an empty storage container. But the replacement storage container may not properly connect to the document acceptor and removing the full storage container and inserting the replacement storage container may only be possible from limited orientations (for example, access may only be available from the front of the document acceptor), which may limit the possible uses of the document acceptor.